


Parsley and Pennyroyal

by Neurofancier



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Dan, alpha!Phil, check trigger warning list inside, continuity porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurofancier/pseuds/Neurofancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Phil?”</p><p>Phil tears his eyes away from the laptop screen and looks at him. “Yeah?”</p><p>“There's something I have to tell you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsley and Pennyroyal

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll to the bottom for full trigger list.

“Phil?”

They are sitting at the table, having dinner while they watch a pirated episode of Game of Thrones in their London apartment. Phil tears his eyes away from the laptop screen and looks at him. “Yeah?”

Dan moves around the food in his plate with his fork. “There's something I have to tell you,” he says.

-

It's 2012 and when they ask Phil during a liveshow how they meet he claims a mutual friend introduced them. 

“I don't want to be a bad influence to our subscribers,” Phil later explains. “It's usually a bad idea to meet people you've met online. Not very safe. I wouldn't want any of my viewers to do the same thing.” He pauses, and then adds, “And you were so young. People could get the wrong idea.”

-

He was up for a heat a week ago. The condom broke three weeks before that, because Phil had reached for a regular one instead of a knotting one in the heat of the moment.

Dan can do the math.

-

“Do we really have to make an announcement?” Phil asks, sheets tangled around their legs. “I feel like everyone who matters already knows, and those who don't will find out eventually.” He kisses the spot where his collarbone meets his shoulder. “Let's just stay as we are, for now.”

Phil rolls them around and pins him down to the mattress, and Dan forgets whatever he was going to say.

-

They can't go get the pregnancy test themselves, Phil explains.

“What if a fan saw us buying it?” he shakes his head. “We can't afford a rumor like that so close to the start of the tour. Let me handle it.”

-

It comes up when Zoe and Alfie are outed as a bonded pair.

“Zalfie is trending topic in twitter,” Phil says with a grimace of distaste. “There are people photoshopping pictures of them so they look like the're kissing and trying to pass them as real. Good thing we are keeping it quiet.”

-

They get two tests of two different brands delivered to their house. False negatives, the internet says, are fairly common, and thus it's recommended to do more than one test.

False positives, on the other hand, are practically unheard of.

Phil rubs at the marks on the tube like he wants to erase them with his thumbs.

-

“It's not the right time,” he explains. “We're so close to securing that contract with BBC. You know how people can be about same-sex bonded couples. We can't risk it. It would ruin our brand.”

-

“It's your choice, of course,” Phil says. 

“Everyone would know it's mine, even if you denied it,” he says.

“It's your body,” he says.

“I'm not ready to be a father. I can barely take care of myself,” he says.

“Don't ask me,” he says.

“So close to the tour...” he says.

“It's your choice,” he says.

-

It comes up again at PJ's first appartment in Brighton, while he's showing them the house.

“We're not so different from Sophie and PJ,” Phil whispers to him when PJ is hanging their coats, his back to them. “They just moved in together like we did and let everyone think what they will. They didn't make any announcements. Why do we have to do one? People already know.”

PJ shows them the one bedroom in the house.

-

“Do you want everyone to think you let a stranger _knot_ you?” he says.

-

It comes up a third time after Connor comes out of the closet.

“Troy and him didn't even have to confirm they're dating,” Phil insists. “Everyone takes it for granted now. We don't want that to happen to us.”

“Do you want them to speculate about our private life more than they already do?” he says. “Like they did when _that_ video leaked? Is that what you want?”

“You have so much more to lose, too. You know how they treat male omegas,” he says.

“We're not coming out,” he says.

-

Dan can't go to just any clinic, Phil explains.

“What if someone saw you?” he shakes his head. “It'd be all over updatedphan five minutes later. No one can know about it. We're supposed to be child-friendly.” Phil takes his phone out of his pocket. “I'll call our manager, he'll figure it out.”

-

It's 2015 and while filming a tumblr tag video, they see a picture that portrays them raising a little boy together.

Phil cringes and says, “That's weird,” and Dan never finishes his sentence.

-

Phil can't go to the clinic with him, either.

“What if someone saw me?” Phil asks, helping him adjust his hat and sunglasses so they'll cover his face. “What would they think?”

-

It's 2009 and Phil tells him, “If we told people about us, they wouldn't understand. They'd think you're a groupie, or a whore. Your parents might not give you permission to visit me again. We'd have to break up.”

-

His agent waits for him in the waiting room. He will be the one to drive him home, when it's over.

The nurse walks around the operating table where Dan is laying down, setting everything up, checking all the equipment and preparing the IV drip. 

“Everything is ready, doctor,” she says.

The doctor nods. She raises her eyes from her chart, and catches a look at Dan's face. She frowns.

“Honey,” she says, crouching down a little to look into his eyes, “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Dan opens his mouth, but no words come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: This stories deals with the topics of abortion and abuse. It implies a character was pressured to get an abortion. Although the context in which the abortion happens is very negative, this story and the author are 100% pro-choice.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](www.neurofancier.tumblr.com), if you're into that.


End file.
